With the development of electronic technology, a mobile terminal such as a cell phone is widely used and becomes a significant tool for people communication. Functions of the terminal become more and more abundant. Some functions of the terminal may be controlled by a button in the terminal. Typically, there are three touch control buttons set below a screen: a menu button, a return button and a Home button (a button for returning to desktop) respectively, and functions corresponding to the touch control buttons are different.
Typically, an antenna for communication in the terminal is set along with the bottom edge of the terminal, and it needs to leave a clearance zone of a certain size around the antenna. The efficiency of the antenna may be decreased if a semiconductor is set in the clearance zone. For a terminal with the antenna set in the bottom-side, the clearance zone is a bar zone lying a certain distance above the bottom edge. For aesthetic reasons, a distance between the bottom edge of the terminal and the screen is minimized when designing the terminal, such that the three touch control buttons in the terminal may locate in the clearance zone, which may lead to a lower efficiency of the antenna.